starcraftfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kombinat Kel-Moriański
Kombinat Kel-Moriański to państwo korporokratyczne, powstałe z połączenia dwóch najważniejszych firm na planecie Moria. Ludzi pracujących tam często traktuje się niczym niewolników firm. Całe państwo jest zmilitaryzowane i nastawione na swoją niezależność, bo choć ideologicznie jest sojusznikiem Dominium Terran, to jednak woli zachować niepodległość. Nazwa pochodzi od dwóch firm, Kelanisjańskiej Gildii Towarowej (stąd pierwsza część nazwy - Kel) i Moriańskiej Koalicji Górniczej (druga część nazwy - Moriański). Historia Proklamacja Historia Kombinatu sięga czasów, gdy wpływom dwóm firmom - Kelanisjańskiej Gildii Towarowej i Moriańskiej Koalicji Górniczej - zagrażały wpływy rosnącej stale Konfederacji Terran. Obie strony zgodziły się, że państwo z Tarsonis zagraża korporacjom, więc w rezulatcie czego powstał Kombinat. Na Morii rosły obawy, że Stare Rody mogą spróbować skorzystać z siły militarnej do regulowania swoich lukratywnych operacji. Kombinat zobowiązał udzielić pomocy wojskowej do każdej gildii, która jest zagrożona przez politykę Konfederacji. Prowadzony przez generała Mah Sakai, obie grupy również się połączyły w celu zwiększenia ich zdolności do drenażu zasobów z licznych światów wewnątrz Sektora Koprulu. Granica między korporacjami, a rządem przestała istnieć. Wojny Gildii Napięcia narastały, jak tylko Konfederacja stale okrajała działalność wydobywczą Kel-Morian z miejsc, takich jak asteroida Bełt Paladyński i planeta Sonyan. Sama Konfederacja uznawała, że rząd moriański składał się z piratów i innych przestępców. Kombinat szykował się na wojnę z Konfederacją, by przejąc więcej zasobów. Stawał się coraz bardziej wrogi wobec niej i jej działań. Tak doszło do konfliktu nazwanego Wojnami Gildii. Kombinat był słabiej uzbrojony i mocno skorumpowany, ale po ich stronie potajemnie opowiedziała się inna grupa - Protektorat Umojański. Państwo to udzieliło danych wywiadowczych i dostarczyło dużo lepszą broń skorumpowanemu rządowi Morii. Podczas tamtej epoki dla sprawy Starych Rodów walczyli obecni bohaterowie i złoczyńcy, jak Jim Raynor, czy przyszły buntownik Arcturus Mengsk. Pierwszy dowodził Niebiańskimi Diabłami, legendą wśród armii konfederatów, zaś drugi już wtedy wykazywał ogromne okrucieństwo. "Protekcja" Starych Rodów Wojny Gildii skończyły się całkowitą klęską Kel-Moriańczyków i ujawniła pomoc Umoji dla wrogów rządu z Tarsonis. Dlatego też obydwa państwa zostały objęte "protekcją" Starych Rodów. Cała polityka i interesy obydwu państw przejęła jednostronnie terrańska plutokracja. Jednak Umojanie mieli więcej szczęścia - ich niezależność pozostała w miarę duża. Wówczas skorumpowany rząd tarsonisiański dokonał pacyfikacji zbuntowanej planety. Tą planetą był Korhal IV. Nowa grupa, Synowie Korhalu, prowadzona przez generała Arcturusa Mengska, ogłosiła jawną wojnę z Konfederacją, obietnicę zemsty za miliardy istnień na ich planecie oraz wyzwolenie wszystkich terran spod ucisku. Morianie i Umojanie potajemnie poparli ten ruch. W 2499 do sektora przybyli obcy - krwiożercze zergi i zaawansowani protosi. W tym momencie kwestią czasu był upadek państwa terrańskiego. Upadek stolicy był jedynie kulminacją - wówczas wiele terrańskich planet atakowały zergi, a protosi szli za nimi ze swoim oczyszczaniem. Mengsk proklamował więc na Korhalu nowe Dominium Terran, które miało być obrońcą ludzkości i rządem znacznie bardziej liberalnym. Kombinat i Protektorat ogłosiły poparcie dla imperatora. W Dominium Terran Czas istnienia nowego rządu, który zjednoczył cywilizację ludzi z Sektora Koprulu, wyniósł zaledwie pół roku. Przez ten czas zakończyła się Wielka Wojna, a zaczęła Wojna Szczepów. Gdy Dyrektoriat (rząd Ziemi) dotarł do terrańskiej przestrzeni kosmicznej, zaatakował i zdobył Braxis, Stocznię Dylarską oraz sam Korhal. Gdyby nie Raynor i protosi, Mengsk byłby więźniem DZZ. Wtedy to doszło do rozbicia Dominium - wiele kolonii ogłosiło niepodległość, a w miarę zaciekły opór stawiać mogły tylko Umoja i Moria. W czasie wojny Morię najechały wspólne siły protosów, wygnanego imperatora, Rekieterów i Roju Królowej Ostrzy, celem pozyskania surowców do prowadzenia wojny z ziemskim wojskiem. Choć Kombinat długo tego nie zapomniał, jakimś cudem przepuścił to koło swojego nosa. Prawdopodobnie Dominium zapłaciło reparacje wojenne po Wojnie Szczepów. Odzyskanie niezależności Pomimo odbudowy po Wojnie Szczepów Dominium i ponownym zasiedleniu starych, konfederackich planet, wiele grup nie przystało do imperium Mengska. Chciało być niepodległych lub ujrzało, że Ci nie są wcale lepsi od upadłej plutokracji. Wrogami stały się na przykład planety umojańskie, a partnerami ideologicznymi - właśnie kel-moriańskie. Rząd ten stał się równie zepsuty, co ich dawni wrogowie i obecni sprzymierzeńcy. Obecnie jest to teren mocno odizolowany, który wykazuje się większą korupcją i cenzurą, niż państwo Arcturusa Mengska. Wydaje się, że wydają pojmanych rewolucjonistów siłom dominialnym i też pewnie nie za darmo. Polityka Państwo jest korporokratyczne. W wielu przypadkach lud pracujący żyje w nędzy, ledwie posiadając pieniądze na własną rozrywkę. Nie ma tu własności prywatnej, wszystko podlega państwu i korporacjom, tak więc istnieje etatyzm. Rząd jest iście faszystowski, ponieważ do rozruchów w fabrykach i kopalniach Kombinat wysyła wojsko, jak w czasach gdy Meinhoff było ich planetą. Kultura W większości przypadków w kel-moriańskich koloniach istnieje nastawienie na jak największe wydobycie potrzebnych surowców, często minerałów i wespanu. Wszelkie złoża, farmy, a nawet fabryki podlegają rządowi na Morii, toteż posiadanie prywatnych złóż, utajonych przed rządem, jest przestępstwem we wszystkich układach. Co więcej obywatelami mogą być tylko Ci, którzy posiadają pracę. Ciekawostki *Kombinat oznacza organ zarządzania przedsiębiorstwem. Często takie frakcje pojawiały się w krajach socjalistycznych i podlegały władzy państwowej, np. w PRL Kombinat Górniczo-Hutniczy Miedzi w Lubinie. *Prawdopodobnie państwo wzorowano na Estado Novo, dyktaturze Salazara w Portugalii będącej pierwszą w historii korporokracją, rządzoną w sposób faszystowski. : en: Kel-Morian Combine es:Coalición Kelmoriana Kategoria:Frakcje ze StarCraft Kategoria:Frakcje ze StarCraft: Brood War Kategoria:Frakcje z Wings of Liberty Kategoria:Frakcje z Heart of the Swarm Kategoria:Frakcje z Legacy of the Void Kategoria:Kombinat Kel-Moriański Kategoria:Rządy Terran Kategoria:Terranie